


I need to look at you at least once in a day

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Youngjae is tired of trying to guess why Jaebum likes to take so many photos of him, so he decides to ask directly.





	I need to look at you at least once in a day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninalyene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalyene/gifts).



> The idea came from the pic Nina used to wish me happy bday, so I developed it and I hope she likes it as a gift for her bday. ^^

Jaebum knew he was too obvious, but he couldn't help himself. Every time they went out, he took pictures of him. Every time they rehearsed, he snapped one or two frames of him. Every show they did and he was able to, he photographed him. But all he did with those photos was save them and look at them once in a while, when he missed him.

Jinyoung always pestered him about it, saying he should confess already, that everybody knew about his feelings - with an emphasy on 'everybody' -, but Jaebum had the impression that Youngjae hadn't noted, or at least, played dumb about it. What meant that he wasn't interested, right? Why would he play dumb if he was interested too? So Jaebum kept taking photos of him and not saying a word about it.

Some times, Jaebum photographed him and he noticed, laughing after and asking his hyung to erase the pictures. Some times, Youngjae didn't notice anything and those were Jaebum's favorite pics, because the expressions on them were totally natural.

One day, after they had finished their tour, Youngjae was spending the day in the dorm and thinking about Jaebum, who was locked in his room with his cats 'because he didn't want that Youngjae had an allergic crisis'.

"Why are you staring at Jaebum hyung's door, Youngjae hyung?"

"What? I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Youngjae looked back and forth, without knowing how to answer that. After a while he spoke again.

"Hyung is like that with you too, Gyeom-ie?"

"Like how?"

"He locks himself in his bedroom with the cats because of your allergies?"

"He keeps the cats there most of the day, but my allergie is less severe than yours, hyung."

Youngjae nodded and shrugged, turning his attention back to the game he was playing. It wasn't Yugeom who would have the answers he was looking for.

Jaebum was, actually, hidding from Youngjae. When the other arrived, the leader was sprawled on the sofa, editing the last pictures he had taken and got surprised, jumping up imediatly, hugging his notebook and running to his room while shouting something about the cats.

So he was, now, locked in his room, without a single drop of courage to face Youngjae. Until he received a text from Yugyeom.

> _"Hyung, Jae hyung is playing video games._
> 
> _He didn't see a thing._
> 
> _Come out."_

Jaebum thought about going out, but he wasn't prepared yet, so he kept stalling. Half an hour later, he still hadn't come out. Yugyeom sent him another message.

> _"Hyung? Jae hyung will suspect something._
> 
> _Come out."_

The leader just looked at his phone and left the maknae on read, keeping wandering on his room.

Yugyeom was tired of that. Youngjae could think he didn't, but the youngest had seen him staring at Jaebum's door more than once. He, the rest of the members and even the managers knew that Jaebum was in love with the other vocalist. They were all growing tired of that longing without development. Smart of Jinyoung and Mark that fled the dorm as soon as they heard that Youngjae was coming over. Yugyeom played with his phone, sent and received a few texts and came up with a plan.

"Jae hyung, do you mind if I go out to meet my mom?"

Youngjae was startled.

"What? No. No! You must be missing her a lot. Don't mind me and go."

"You're sure you're good? I don't know when Jaebum hyung will come out."

"Don't worry. Go see your mom, send her my best wishes."

"Okay."

When he was by the door, Yugyeom looked over his shoulder and saw Youngjae looking at JB's door again. He sighed.

"Jae hyung, try to make Jaebum hyung come out and eat, he didn't had a proper meal today yet."

"Oh, okay, Gyeom-ie! Sure!"

That way, Youngjae was left alone in the dorm, thinking on how he could approach Jaebum to clarify some things that had been bugging him.

Jaebum heard the front door close and wondered who had left or arrived. He sent a text to Yugyeom.

> _"Hey, Gyeom-ah, did Youngjae go home or the others came back?"_

He saw the small number on the side of the text - that meant that the other had read the message - go away and waited for a response that didn't came. A few minutes passed before he muttered to himself.

"This damn kid left me on read?! The disrespect!"

Jaebum threw his phone on the bed and looked around, he was hungry, but what if Youngjae was still out there? He would have to talk with him and he wasn't steady enough to do that right at the moment. But he was really hungry, he remembered that he didn't have eaten at all yet. Jaebum had no choice. He went to his door, opened it and almost slaped it shut again. Youngjae was standing there, face to face with him and a hand in the air ready to knock.

"Hyung!" He smiled brightly.

Jaebum kept still for a few seconds, until he felt something brush his leg, it was Odd trying to get out of the room. So he pushed Youngjae away and the cat inside and closed the door.

"You know you can't go to my room. Your allergies-"

"Don't worry, hyung, I took a medicine before I came, I'm okay."

"Oh, okay." Jaebum passed Youngjae on the way to the kitchen.

"Ah, good, you're going to eat! I was just going to call you because Gyeom-ie said you didn't eat yet, hyung. You can't do this. You need to eat to stay healthy, hyung."

"I'm fine."

That made Youngjae stop for a second or two before he got back to his agenda. He followed the other and watched as he prepared a quick meal. Jaebum offered it to Youngjae and he accepet because, well, it was good food. They were almost finished when the younger talked.

"Hyung, why do you take so many pictures of me?"

Jaebum choked.

"What?" He spoke after taking a deep breath.

"Why do you take so many pictures of me? I know you likes photografy and that you take pics of everybody, but what do you do with mine? I don't see you posting or passing them to us."

"I..."

"I also know I'm not that photogenic, but at least a few of them must come up fine."

"They're the best I take." Jaebum stoped talking and made a surprised face. Youngjae was surprised too, but he had caught JB out of guard and would take advantage of it.

"Do you have any? Can I see it? Please, hyung? If you have any that is good, can you pass it to me so I can change my profile pics on sns? Can you hyung?"

Jaebum looked lost, he was staring at Youngjae and didn't know what to answer first or even how.

"Hyung? You said they're good, so can you show me? Also tell me why you don't share them? Not even with me? Hyung? Jaebum hyung, say something."

"I like to look at them."

That caught Youngjae out of guard.

"What? Why?"

Jaebum took a moment to steady himself. He wasn't ready to say what he was thinking about, but Youngjae was asking, and JB wasn't someone who liked to lie. He hidded, he diverted from indirect questions, but a direct one like that he couldn't avert.

"I miss you, so I look at the photos I took from you."

"We're together almost every day for a lot of hours, hyung, how can you miss me?"

That was it. That was the question. Jaebum thought to himself: "it's now or never".

"I like you, so I miss you often."

Youngjae didn't want to jump to conclusions so fast, so he asked another thing.

"You look at the others' pics too?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you like them too..."

"Not as I like you."

After that, both of them were speechless. They kept staring at each other. Youngjae got up of his chair, walked around the table and stopped in front of Jaebum, that got up too.

"You like me in a different way than the others then?" The younger was serious.

"Yes."

Their eyes were locked in each other. Youngjae got closer.

And closer.

And closer, until their chests were practically touching.

Youngjae stretched and gave Jaebum a peck on his lips. He moved away a little after, but Jaebum passed an arm around Youngjae's waist and pulled him closer again.

"What was that?"

"A kiss." It was Youngjae's time to be flustered.

"Why?"

"Because I like you too, hyung."

Jaebum felt a warm wave wash through him and felt strangely calmer.

"So you won't bother if I kiss you back."

"Not at all, hyung."

"Good."

A few hours later, Jinyoung and Mark got back to the dorm and found Jaebum and Youngjae cuddled on the couch. Mark just smiled and went to his room. Jinyoung sighed and started texting on his phone while going to his room. He was almost closing his door when the couple heard him murmuring.

"F*cking finally!"

Youngjae giggled and Jaebum smiled softly feeling the tremors of that on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
